LostClan
by Hive Master
Summary: This is an excerpt from the Plot of A Lost Clan: Warriors RP Site. http://www.alostclan./ .
1. Prologue

.:DISCLAIMER:. I do not own any of Erin Hunter's characters or locations.

.:CLAIMER:. I DO own everything having to do with LostClan, however. This is an excerpt from the Plot of the LostClan RP site.

Here is the link to the informational site with Bio's on all the Plot Characters: .com/

And here is the physical RP site: .com/

Prologue

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the SkyHill for a Clan Meeting!" Deadstar's voice echoed throughout the Great Cavern. Scarkit lifted his head and blinked at the sudden light of the Glowmoss.  
"C'mon, Skarkit," Flamepelt said through a mouthful of Glowmoss, "it's time to become an apprentice!" Scarkit gasped and immediately jumped up onto all fours and charged after Flamepelt for all he was worth.  
"Who do you think will be my mentor?" he asked as they approached the Great Cavern Entrance.  
"It could be anyone, you know!" mewed Tallkit as she raced up behind Scarkit. "But those two lumps, Darkkit and Icekit better hurry up, or they'll sleep through their whole apprenticeship!"  
"Ya," Scarkit laughed, "but only if no one wakes them up, right?" Tallkit smirked and said,"Oh, I see what you're saying!" Scarkit and Tallkit both purred as they emerged onto the Island's surface. He breathed deeply and took in the fresh, humid air.

As LostClan gathered beneath the SkyHill, Deadstar called out from the top,"This morning, we gather together to name four new apprentices. Come forward, Tallkit, Scarkit, Icekit, and Darkkit. From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices will be called Scarpaw, Tallpaw, Darkpaw, and Icepaw. Flamepelt, Blueclaw, Dankfoot, and Snowpelt, you are ready to take on apprentices. Flamepelt, you will be mentor to Scarpaw. You have shown yourself to be a warrior of kindness and wisdom. Dankfoot, you will be mentor to Darkpaw. You have proved yourself to be a loyal and courageous warrior! Snowpelt, you will be mentor to Icepaw. You have shown yourself to be thoughtful and caring. Blueclaw, you will be mentor to Tallpaw. You are our eldest warrior and you have much to teach young Tallpaw. I expect you all to pass on everything the Clan has taught you." All of the mentors and apprentices approached each other and touched noses.  
"Tallpaw! Scarpaw! Darkpaw! Icepaw!" the Clan chanted repeatedly,"Tallpaw! Scarpaw! Darkpaw! Icepaw!"


	2. The Day of Reckoning

Chapter 1

"Wow, I cant believe I'm an apprentice! What about you, Icepaw?" meowed Darkpaw.  
He turned to look at Icepaw only to realize that he was no longer there.  
He looked all over camp for Icepaw, and finally, there he was, circling Snowpelt like a bee circling its hive. "Mousebrain," Darkpaw mumbled.  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you, runt." He was too busy watching Icepaw, and he didn't notice Dankfoot coming up behind him.  
"If you're going to be my mentor shouldn't you be a little nicer?" he asked.  
"That's what you think, mousebrain!" Dankfoot replied.

"Enough!" Flamepelt appeared behind Dankfoot, "You both are being mouse-brained!"  
Dankfoot and Darkpaw both blushed, "S-s-s-sorry, Flamepelt."  
They turned back to face each other, "Sorry, Dankfoot."  
"Sorry, Darkpaw!"  
"Good," Flamepelt meowed, "you need to at least act like you like each other."  
"Sorry, Flamepelt," they both meowed simultaneously.  
Flamepelt rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath,"Toms!"

Snowpelt eyed Icepaw suspiciously as he circled her, "Err... What are you doing?" Icepaw stopped in his tracks and blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just... nervous," he lied. He stopped and glanced up at Snowpelt only to see that she was walking away, "Wait for me, Snowpelt!" he called as he trotted up next to her.

"Alright, I don't want to be mean, but we have a tight schedule to keep up with! I need to give you the grand tour of things first of all. I assume you know how the Tunnel Traps work?" she asked in a hurry.

"Umm... no?" he said sheepishly, "but there's always room for improvement, right?"

"Well, what are the odds that you would become my apprentice! After all, I was your escort here!" Flamepelt purred.

"Yes, that is strange..." Scarpaw mumbled absentmindedly. "So.. you were going to take me on that tour of the tunnels, right?"

"Oh! Of course! I'd almost forgotten," she replied. "Hmmm... Snowpelt and Icepaw are at the Tunnel Traps... Dankfoot and Darkpaw are..." she rolled her eyes, "arguing again! So.. we can go to The Trickle or the Great Prey Tunnels, which would you prefer?"

Scarpaw glanced down at his rumbling belly, "I think I'd like the Great Prey Tunnels!"

"Hunting practice it is!" she said energetically.

As they trekked down to the Great Cavern, Scarpaw said, "Wow.. I never knew things were so... big... out here!," he glanced up at Flamepelt, "I feel like a kit again!"

Flamepelt purred, "Well, we'll be inside the Tunnels again soon!" Just as she said this, the Entrance Tunnel closed around them. They would have been drowned in black had it not been for Flamepelt's Glowmoss. They continued down at an even pace until they reached a small ledge, and Flamepelt meowed, "You'll have to jump here, but don't worry, I know it looks far away; it's actually less than a tail length!" Scarpaw carefully hopped down and gritted his teeth when the earth came up to meet him.

He raised his head and said, "You were right! That wasn't that bad!"

"Hey, runt, we're going to check out the Tricklefish Traps. Maybe I'll teach the kit to make one!" Dankfoot sneered.

Darkpaw glowered at him, "I have a name you know!"

"Oh! Sorry," Dankpelt said sarcastically, "I forgot your name. Isn't it mousebrain?"

"Never mind, let's just go!"

"Okay, Mousebrain."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Dankfoot!" called Deadstar, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I er.... I was just.... taking Mousebrai.... I mean Darkpaw to The Trickle for fishing practice."

"Very good. See to it then."

Darkpaw snickered.

"Lets go Darkpaw," said Dankfoot gruffly.

As they arrived at The Trickle, Darkpaw exclaimed, "Wow I never knew it was this amazing outside of camp!"

"Well it is, let's begin!"

As Flamepelt and Scarpaw continued their journey, Scarpaw mewed in awe, "Whoa! This is the biggest cavern I've ever seen! Let me guess, the Great Cavern?"

"You got it, Scarpaw! This is the Great Cavern!" she replied.

They walked down a short hill and began to climb another when Flamepelt said, "Alright, here's the Great Prey Tunnel Entrance!" As they trekked through a short tunnel, Flamepelt meowed, "Careful, don't get your feet wet! This is where the Trickle runs into the Great Prey Tunnels." Scarpaw looked down to see a thin... trickle... of water.

Well, that explains why it's called the Trickle! he thought.

"Almost there," Flamepelt stopped when Scarpaw's stomach rumbled loudly, "Well, I'm sure you'd enjoy a nice meal, right?" Scarpaw nodded. "Sorry, but we have to feed the Clan before individuals," Flamepelt meowed, "Otherwise we would just be a band of rogues!"

At sunhigh Darkpaw and Dankfoot were still training in the Trickle. "Okay, Dankfoot, I think I know how to retrieve the Tricklefish from the traps, but can you teach me how to make one?"

Dankfoot thought this over and finally replied, "Okay, Darkpaw, tell me what you think you know about the traps and I'll tell you how mouse-brained it is."

"Whatever you say Dankfoot." Darkpaw thought it over for a minute and replied, "Okay I think I got it. We take a Trogbowl and some webbing. We put the webbing in the Trickle and attach the Trogbowl to the webbing," he thought for a moment, "faced down, of course. Then we attach a few strings of webbing to the top of the tunnel and attach them to the Trogbowl. When the fish swim by the webbing they tear the webbing and the Trogbowl falls and the suction it makes traps the Tricklefish."

"Wow, I thought you were completely mouse-brained, but you got that correct on you're first try!"

"Flamepelt told me when I was in the nursery."

"She always helps worthless kits," he replied jealously.

"Hey you were a kit once too."

"Yes, but I wasn't worthless!" his voice echoed around the tunnels.

"I'll show you worthless when I become leader," Darkpaw muttered under his breath.

"What was that!" Dankfoot eyed him with arrogance.

"I was just saying how great of a warrior you are," Darkpaw lied.

"I am a great warrior aren't I?" Dankfoot asked proudly. "Lets go find some Trogbowls so you can make some traps."

"Okay!"

"Oh! Those two are actually beginning to get along!" Flamepelt purred to herself as she passed by Dankfoot and his apprentice by the Trickle. She stopped and meowed cheerfully, "So, what are you boys up to?"

"We're going to get some Trogbowls!" Darkpaw announced happily.

"Well, I'm glad you two are beginning to get along!" she replied as they continued towards the Great Prey Tunnels. Not long after they ran into Dankfoot and Darkpaw, the smaller tunnel they were in opened wide into an almost four foxlength high tunnel! "Here we are! The Great Prey Tunnels!"

Scarpaw looked around in amazement. There were Trogbowl Mushrooms everywhere, some with tiny cave crickets crawling around inside, trapped by its cup-shaped cap. Many were so large, their caps had closed only to leave a large ball the size of a badger. Scarpaw tensed every muscle in his body, closed his eyes, and listened with all the intensity his small body could muster. He opened his mouth slightly and let the gentle breeze draw prey-scents across his scent glands. His stomach rumbled like thunder and broke his concentration. He reopened his eyes, having located several animals already.

"You look like you've found something," Flamepelt said, as if she had been reading his mind, "Show me how you would stalk it."

Scarpaw crouched as low as he could and slowly lifted each foot and gingerly placed it forward, mouselengths at a time. As he approached a Slimewyrm he had scented, his stomach grumbled noisily, and the Slimewyrm quickly charged into the water and shot away like a rocket.

Now Scarpaw was the one to groan, "Oh, come on, stomach, I'm trying to get you food here!" his stomach grumbled again, "Mousedung! You're worse than Icepaw when he first met Snowpelt!"

Soon after they saw Flamepelt and Scarpaw, Dankfoot told Darkpaw, "Go ahead and find a good Trogbowl."

Darkpaw ran around the tunnel sniffing the mushrooms, he found a nice sized Trogbowl about the size of himself. "Wow this thing is huge!" He quickly bit off the bowl.

"Very good," meowed Dankfoot, "but I could've done better."

Whatever, mousebrain! thought Darkpaw.

"Now get some webbing."

Darkpaw gathered up a mouthful of webbing and put it in the Trickle. He continued until there was enough webbing in the Trickle. "Now how do I get it on the top of the tunnel?" he thought. "Oh! I know how!" he replied to himself. He grabbed a rock and attached it to some strings of webbing and threw the rock to the ceiling.

"Very good, Darkpaw!"

He continued this until five strand were hanging from the ceiling, then he attached the Trogbowl. "Okay, I'm done Dankfoot."

"Let's go back to camp to get something to eat."

They padded back through the tunnels and into camp.

After they had taken their prey back to camp, it was almost sundown. On Scarpaw's way to the Apprentice Den, he spotted Gracepaw, the Medicine Cat Apprentice, and Dawnfur, the Medicine Cat, talking and heading down into a tunnel leading to the Underlake, a giant underwater lake that stretches under most of the surface lake. Thousands of cave streams like the Trickle rush into it as waterfalls, and millions of Glowbait, small worms with glowing bodies, constantly fall and perish in the Underlake, staining it a radioactive green. The water is unsafe to drink, but the moss that grows by its shore is invaluable. LostClan calls it Glowmoss.

"We'll be there soon enough, Gracepaw. I know you've never seen the Underlake before, but its a long journey. You should conserve your energy!" Dawnfur scolded gently.

"I know, I know. It's just... I've always wondered what the origins of our Glowmoss looks like!" she replied with great enthusiasm and awe plain in her voice.

"Well, don't fret then, we'll be there soon enough," Dawnfur said with a twinkle in her eye. 


	3. Medicine Cat Journey 1

Chapter 2

"Come along now, Gracepaw, we need to hurry and make preparations for the Skypool tonight!" meowed Dawnfur, urgency plain in her voice. She hastily glanced up, noticing that the sun appeared a mouselength away from setting. This only increased her impatience with the young medicine cat apprentice. "Well, sleepyhead, I know it was a rough trip down to the Underlake last night to gather Glowmoss, but you still should have had enough sleep by now!"

"I'm up, I'm up..." Gracepaw mewed grumpily as she crawled out of the Medicine Cat Den, carefully placed beneath the Great Willow. She scrabbled out of the tunnels and, with a renewed vigor, said, "Well, let's get on with it then!"

They trekked on for a short time to the base of the Skyhill. "I can't wait to share tongues with StarClan!" Gracepaw purred. "I hope I see Bluestar or Owlstar! I love ThunderClan cats' kindness."

"You never know," teased Dawnfur, "you might see Tigerstar or Brokentail if you go too far astray!"

Gracepaw shuddered, "Oh! I hope not, even when I hear about ShadowClan a shiver goes down my spine!"

"Im just kidding! Now be quite," she hissed, "we're here."

Dawnfur glanced up at the sky once again. "Alright, it's not quite time for us to meet StarClan..." Dawnfur huffed sadly.

"Aww..." Gracepaw groaned.

"But, we do have a little errand to run that involves StarClan!"

Gracepaw's ears perked up again, "What is it?"

"Well, as you know, the Skypool gives off a faint glow like the Underlake... but the Underlake's ceiling has so many glowbait that they're constantly falling in, dying, and lighting up the water. But, do you know how the Skypool glows?" Dawnfur didn't wait for an answer, "We make it glow! By placing Glowmoss by its rim, we imbue it with all of the Underlake's power!"

As they hiked up from their trip from the Underlake with their mouths full of Glowmoss, and they emerged into the night above, Dawnfur said with a wink,"Now it's time!"

"Finally," Gracepaw mewed. She touched her nose to the Skypool and instantly fell asleep. When she woke up she was in the middle of the forest looking right into the eyes of a black and white tom. "Who are you?"

"I am Skunkpelt," boomed the tom in a voice that almost scared Gracepaw out of her pelt.

"I came to warn you, Deadstar is in great danger."

"How? He still has six lives doesn't he?"

"Yes, but, don't forget Tigerstar died with one swipe of Scourge's claw. Deadstar is in danger of the same fate."

"But who?"

"Even StarClan cannot see everything, little one." He started fading away.

"Wait!" she screams, but he was gone and she was awake by the Skypool.

"Well, what did you see?" she was startled by Dawnfur's voice.

"What?"

"What did you see?"

Gracepaw quickly explained what she had seen to Dawnfur. "Oh my, we must tell Deadstar at once!" replied Dawnfure urgently. She half fell and half ran a quarter of the way down the Skyhill and into Deadstar's den.

They raced into Deadstar's den and stumbled over each other trying to tell him the trouble. "Enough! Dawnfur, you are the eldest, you go first, what is the news from StarClan?" he boomed, careful to avoid letting his voice travel into the Echo Room.

Dawnfur cleared her throat hastily and said, "Gracepaw received a warning from... who?"

"Skunkpelt"

"From Skunkpelt that your lives were in great danger. He said 'Tigerstar died with one swipe of Scourge's claw. Deadstar is in danger of the same fate!'"

"Gracepaw, is this true?" asked Deadstar.

"Yes, Deadstar, sadly it is very true."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, I asked who would do it, but he only said, 'Even StarClan cannot see everything.'"

"Oh no, this is very bad! If I die I don't think Flamepelt is ready to be a leader yet..." he said as his eyes glazed over in sadness.

"Who do you think would do it?" Dawnfur asked.

"I'm not sure but I think its probably one of Scourge's direct descendants." Deadstar replied.

"But who would that be?" meowed Dawnfur.

Bloodheart listened, hidden in the shadows.

"It's probably a rogue," said Gracepaw.

I'm closer than you think...

"How would a rogue get through the tunnels?" asked Dawnfur.

Unless its not a rogue?

"We probably will never know until its too late." Gracepaw replied solemnly.

Exactly, and that's when I'll strike!

"Well, until that happens. No one can know of what you saw. Okay?" asked Deadstar.

Bloodheart chuckled malevolently. Don't worry, Old Fool, it will be over soon enough!"

"Okay, Deadstar," they said simultaneously. 


	4. Not Every Kit

Chapter 3

"But I want to see Gracepaw when she gets back!" Mistkit whined, looking up to her queen with large green eyes. The queen sighed before picking up Mistkit.  
"It's time for bed." The queen told her around her furry body. The kit made a noise of protest but let herself be carried into the nursery. When the queen and her siblings were asleep, Mistkit slipped from the warm nursery to wait for Gracepaw. Mistkit idolized the medicine cat apprentice, seeing as the young kit wanted to be a medicine cat aswell.  
Confusion built in Mistkit when she saw Bloodheart slip from the shadows of Deadstar's den. If Deadstar was talking to Bloodheart, this late at night too, he wouldn't be coming from the shadows, would he?

Bloodheart quietly stalked down to the Great Cavern, struggling to shrug off the feeling of someone watching him. He glanced around focusing in on the location of the kit. He was entirely unaware, however, of the tiny pair of eyes observing his every move. He stalked off further into the shadows, and tonight, he fell into a sleep full of a shadow deeper than any darkness.

He awoke in a clearing surrounded by a black fog with faint outlines of dead and rotten trees. He heard a branch snap and spun, claws unsheathed.

You've done well, my apprentice... Very... Very.. Well... chuckled Scourge and Tigerstar in unison as they stalked out of the Dark Forest. In his dream, Bloodheart answered, Soon the Clan will be ours, Fathers-of-my-Fathers...

Mistkit pushed herself to the ground as Bloodheart looked her way before darting towards Deadstar's den as the frightening warrior disappeared deeper into the shadows.  
"Deadstar!" Mistkit called into the leader's den when she reached it, tripping over her small paws. "Oof!" she popped right up like the energetic kit she was.  
Her mind was trying to piece everything together. If Deadstar needed to talk to Bloodheart, why would Bloodheart be sneaking out of shadows? Why is Bloodheart up so late, anyways? she asked herself.

"Why are you up so late, little one?" Deadstar quietly meowed. He emerged from a moss-filled dip in the rocks that served as his nest. "Did you have a question or are you just being the mischievous little kit you are?" Deadstar chuckled and sat beside Mistkit, "I remember your mother. Before she had her accident and went to live with StarClan, she was always getting into trouble," he looked down at Mistkit, "just like you!" he pivoted around to face her and asked, "So, what would you like? Were you here to find Dawnfur and Gracepaw? They just came back from the Skypool with... interesting... news..." his eyes clouded over, "Perhaps you should wait until morning." He arose once more to sit back in the shadows of his nest, and resumed his fitful sleep full of dark, rogue shaped shadows that flitted about and seemed to lunge at him.

This was going to be a long night.

Mistkit blinked once then twice. 'Wait until morning?' Ceremonies don't wait until morning, do they? No, they don't! For all he knew she could have something to say that his lives depended on! She wasn't just a useless kit!  
Well, she was going to sit here until she was able to tell Deadstar about Bloodheart.

Icepaw wandered into Deadstar's den, "Hello? Deadstar are you here?" He was surprised to see a kit sitting close by.

"Yes, Icepaw, come in," came Deadstar's reply, "Oh, and don't worry, you're not interrupting."

Icepaw looked in and saw Deadstar was in his nest, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Actually, I'm glad you woke me. I've had a rough night."

"Whats the matter Deadstar? Are you sick? Should I fetch Dawnfur?"

"No, Icepaw, she just left not too long ago, and don't worry, my health is nothing of your concern."

"Oh, alright. Is there any reason you wanted me to come here so late tonight?"

"I've been watching you. Even as a kit, you were always the one to keep quiet with secrets. No matter how much you were persuaded to tell. Icepaw?"

"Yes Deadstar?"

"Can you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?" he glanced at Mistkit, asking her the same.

"Umm...alright. Yes, Deadstar. What is it?"

"Earlier Dawnfur and Gracepaw informed me that... I will be killed soon," he replied solemnly, the glint of happiness gone from his eyes.

"You mean you only have one life left?" Icepaw asked in alarm.

"No. They told me that I will die as Tigerstar died. With one viscious strike."

"I will try to protect you any way I can, Deadstar." Icepaw said without hesitation. Little did he know, his words would be tested sooner than he thought. As they spoke, a sinister shadow was planning Deadstar's demise.

It would be soon.

Mistkit fidgeted in her spot where she sat. She as wasting time! ut it wasn't like she could just barge into Deadstar's den. She stood up and started to pace. She flattened her ears against her head as she creeped forward.  
"Deadstar?" She called into the den. "I really have something to tell you."

With his dream over, Bloodheart now stalked down the pitch-black pathway he had spent hours memorizing. He would not be using Glowmoss this late. As he crept along as silent as a ghost in the night, his heart throbbed with the thought of, not what he was about to do, but the power that he would receive! Kill Deadstar... Wait until Flamepelt becomes leader... Before she gets her lives, threaten her into making you deputy... his eyes gleamed... and kill her.... To cover it up, stage them both as the tunnels collapsing.

He froze. Were those voices? He could barely make them out... It was... Deadstar...Icepaw...and some kit... Easily dealt with he thought. They will be too frightened of me to tell... Just like Tigerstar told me of... Crowpaw...? No... Ravenpaw I'll just have to frighten them into submission...

He waited unseen outside of Deadstar's den, and silently smirked at his name... Deadstar would soon be dead!

"Deadstar!" Mistkit called again. This was wasting time! But she couldn't just barge into the leader's den. Mistkit let out a mew of distress. "It's important!" The young kit began to pace back and forth. Why would the Clan leader believe a little kit? Maye he should tell Gracepaw? No! She had to tell Deadstar! There had to be a reason why Bloodheart was slipping out of the shadows of the leader's den.

Bloodheart slowly stalked up behind the kit. She jumped, startled when he jeered, "Isn't it a little late for your kit-like games? Some of us need to sleep without your squeaky voice squealing through the Echo Room." he added in a whisper, "You should leave before someone else gets hurt tonight!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mistkit asked aloud.

"What do I mean by what?" he replied with a malevolent gleam in his eye. His message was clear: Leave.. Now.. Or else

"I think I heard something Deadstar!" Icepaw whispered.

"I think I did to," Deadstar replied. His face suddenly turned grim, "Icepaw hide!" he whispered urgently.

"Wait, why?!"

"This is no time for questions, Icepaw. Hide! Now!"

Icepaw had never seen his leader so fear-stricken, he had to find out what was going on! He didn't know he would find out so soon, but a sinister shadow lurked around the corner. It would happen tonight!

Mistkit chose to ignore the message and act like an oblivious little kit that she some times was.  
"You said I should leave before someone else gets hurt tonight. What do you mean by that?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.

Bloodheart growled and batted the kit aside with sheathed claws, sending her tumbling to the bottom of the Skyhill. She landed at the bottom, unharmed, in a disheveled heap. He launched himself into Deadstar's den and charged for him, so wrapped up in the attack, that he didn't notice the fluffy white tail disappearing into the shadows deeper in the den. Suddenly, Deadstar caterwauled and catapulted himself onto Bloodheart, "I knew it would come to this one day, Bloodheart! Your ancestry should have spoken loud enough," he growled, "but I chose to think you could change!"  
Bloodheart threw Deadstar off and nimbly jumped aside, barely missing a paw full of deadly claws, "You'll never be able to take me on, old fool! You'll die tonight! I don't care how many times I have to kill you!" Bloodheart hissed as he lunged once more at his leader.  
Deadstar was dumbstruck. As Bloodheart hurdled for him, he only stared, his attacker's words still ringing with familiarity in his ears. They were the same words Tigerstar had used when he attacked Bluestar! Now he understood how Bloodheart had excelled at everything! He was being trained by Tigerstar and Scourge in his dreams! As searing pain rushed through his body with every swipe of Bloodheart's claws, a rage built up and burst free. Deadstar yowled at the top of his lungs, "Die spawn of Scourge!"

Then.. out of nowhere.. claws...

Everything went dark...

The last thing he heard was the sound of falling rocks...

He awoke in StarClan prepared to wake up again soon and continue the fight, but to his dismay, the StarClan cats informed him, he was gone...

Permanently...

"Deadstar!" Mistkit squealed, bounding up towards his den. This time, she went straight into his den. She let out a feeble hiss at Bloodheart and scuttled around him in a wide circle. She should have known. Even a new born kit could have figured it out. But, she couldn't. Because of her, their leader was dead!  
Mistkit let out a mewl of distress. She was just a stupid little kit that shouldn't be let in any Clan. When she had the chance to tell Deadstar about Bloodheart, she didn't. She let that chance, and his life, slide out of her paws.

Bloodheart glowered over her with an evil grin, Deadstar's blood spattered on his fur. "Unless you want to be next, pathetic kit, I wouldn't tell anyone what you saw!" he hissed as he glanced around at his work, finally noticing a cowering shape in a corner. "Well," he meowed quietly, "it looks like we have a spy!" He viciously grabbed the fearful tom by the scruff of is neck and thrust him into the middle of the den, "You thought you could hide? From me?" he laughed mockingly. Icepaw quivered as a claw of ice cold dread gripped his heart. A paw with unsheathed claws slammed down onto his head, and he toppled over. Bloodheart stabbed a single claw into his belly, causing him to double over in pain. Bloodheart growled and finished him off with a fierce bite to the neck. "You always were a pathetic kit, Icepaw, and now you're just as pathetic as an apprentice."

Once again, he look around at his work. After Deadstar had begun losing a life, Bloodheart had triggered a collapse in the den. It would all look like a sad mistake.

He grabbed the little kit by the scruff of her neck and, as she protested, once again rolled her down the Skyhill, leaving her in a daze at the bottom.

Bloodheart grimaced at what he would have to do next. He batted the body into the rubble and picked his way into the boulders, enclosing himself, and began caterwauling at the top of his lungs, "Help! Tunnel Collapse! Help!" trying to sound as miserable and helpless as possible, "Help me! Help!" He suddenly realized he was covered in two sets of blood. As he licked himself clean, a small light appeared where several cats were attempting to move the rubble blocking the entrance. As Bloodheart made his way out, now clean of any bloodstain, he made sure to inconspicuously kick plenty of other rocks down into the rubble and cover up the remaining bloodstains.

His first two kills had felt exhilarating.

Mistkit jumped out of the way as some of the rubble from the leader's den rolled down the Skyhill towards her, one almost rolling over her tail. She watched Bloodheart hobble out of the den. She was just a pathetic kit, like Bloodheart said.

Deadstar," she mewed, "He's- he's-." She couldn't get out her sentence to the other warriors.

Darkpaw woke to the sound of falling rocks. "Scarpaw, Icepaw, wake up," he whispered. He looked around and he saw that Icepaw wasn't there. "Scarpaw, where's Icepaw?"

"I don't know," Scarpaw replied groggily.

Darkpaw padded out of the apprentice den and saw Mistkit lying in the middle of the Great Cavern. "Mistkit, what's going on?"

She told Darktail what happened. "No!" he thought. Her words echoed in his mind, Bloodheart...rockslide...Deadstar...murdered. His leader was dead. Icepaw disappeared last night. As he looked around at the rubble that was once his leader's proud den, he saw it: a fluffy white tail sticking out of the rocks. "Icepaw! No!"

Mistkit glanced at Bloodheart, hoping he didn't hear her tell Darkpaw about him murdering Deadstar. "And he... he he did the same thing with Icepaw." She mewled in a small voice. She didn't want Darkpaw to get hurt, but she couldn't lie to the apprentice.

"You can't tell anyone, Darkpaw." Mistpaw begged. "Bloodheart'll hurt you, too. He already said he'll hurt me if I told anyone."

Scarpaw stood staring at the rubble impassively, whatever was on his mind was not seen by the other cats. "Icepaw..."

Two eyes burned into the back of his head like fire, and he turned around to see Bloodheart glaring at him. Is he blaming me? Then a more sinister thought crossed his mind. Or is he wondering how much I know?

Scarpaw shook it off and looked back at the rubble. He heard a soft groan, barely audible and realized it was coming from Icepaw. He charged as fast as he could down to the Great Willow, crawled through the roots and emerged in the Medicine Cat Den. "Dawnfur? Dawnfur! It's Icepaw! He's still alive!"  
She whipped around and yowled urgently, "What? Incredible! Come on, Gracepaw, we have work to do!"

Time passed, and they were finally able to clear away the rubble from Icepaw's broken body. Dawnfur quickly listened for any sign of life, then sadly announced, "I'm so sorry... he didn't make it.." she took a closer look and saw strange gashes along his body. "What in StarClan's name? These are claw marks! And.. and.. this is a bite.. to the neck.. He didn't die from the rockfall! He was murdered!" 


	5. Dark Shadows

Chapter 4

Scarpaw, Darkpaw, and Mistkit exchanged glances warily, begging each other not to tell. Bloodheart calmly strode up behind the three, not saying a word. It was clear what he meant, however. _I'll be watching you like a fox. If you slip up, you'll face the consequences._ The three gulped in unison.

This was going to be a long vigil. Icepaw's body was dragged into the clearing at the base of the Skyhill for the apprentices and kits and all those who were closest to him to share tongues on last time. Among them were Scarpaw, Darkpaw, Tallpaw, and Mistkit, along with Blueclaw, who had nursed Scarpaw, Darkpaw, and Icepaw as kits, and Graystorm, who is now nursing Mistkit and is a close friend of Blueclaw. The vigil seemed to last for a lifetime.

Flamepelt became leader at Deadstar's death, and just before moonhigh, she announced the new deputy, "Bloodheart will be the new deputy! He was the last to see Deadstar alive, and he has told me, 'I awoke to the sound of yowling coming from above, and I recognized the voices of Icepaw and Deadstar. By the time I had reached his den, it was too late for Icepaw, but Deadstar was still fighting valiantly. We attempted to fend off the cat, but Deadstar, in his weakened state, succumbed to the battle, and the rogue, in his cowardliness, triggered a collapse, trapping the dying Deadstar and I for hours in the darkness of his den. You reached us just in time, for as soon as I escaped the den, it collapsed entirely, leaving the wreckage you see now...' I believe my choice in the next deputy is the right one. And now you may continue in the vigil of our fallen."

Mistkit held in a mew of surprise when Flamepelt announced  
Bloodheart would be the new deputy.  
_How can she let that blood thirsty cat become her deputy!_  
the young kit thought, only to lose her train of thought  
by the sight of a butterfly floating through the in the tunnels. She  
watched the bright blue bug fly around before it hovered away  
toward The Trickle. _Even_ I_ know that Deadstar had more lives  
than any single rouge could possibly take! Graystorm told me Deadstar isn't going to die for a long  
time when I asked her who would take over the Clan if Deadstar  
dies!_ Her train of thought, distracted by the butterfly, was back on.

As the sun finally rose over the mourning cats, there was one last LostClan custom to perform to honor the fallen. They carried the body down to the Underlake, and floated him out on a plank of wood to follow the Lake's current to the Moonpool, where his spirit's journey to StarClan would be quick and easy. After they said their final goodbyes, they hiked up only to notice it was almost sundown of the day after Deadstar died. It was hard to believe that now that they'd been able to uncover Deadstar's body, they would all have to sit through another vigil, with another Underlake journey, with another hike back. It only increased their Clan's depression and further dampened their spirits.

Darkpaw carried Icepaw's mangled body down to the Underlake, "Goodbye brother." He managed to get out. He set the apprentice's body into the water.

"Darkpaw do you have any last words for your brother?" Flamestar called out, startling Darkpaw out of his pelt.

"He was a brave apprentice, friend, and brother. He died a tragic death," Darkpaw meowed.

"We will remember them forever." Flamestar called out to all the clan.

Darkpaw was tired after a sad day, sending his brother, Icepaw's, body out onto the Underlake. He fell quickly to  
sleep with Scarpaw and Tallpaw by his side in the apprentice den.

He woke in a dark forest full of shadows. _Were am I?_, he thought.

"You are in the 'Forest of no Stars,' kin of my kin." A scrawny black tom boomed, scaring Darkpaw out of his fur.

"Who are you?"

"I am Scourge."

"Scourge?" _That name is pretty creepy._ He didn't realize he was trembling until Scourge spoke.

"Do not be afraid, little apprentice. I am here to teach you." he spoke malevolently.

Scourge turned his head to the right and called out, "I even have another friend here to teach your brother..."

"Me," called out an unknown voice. Darkpaw spun around to face one of the largest toms  
he had ever seen. He was riddled with scars from apparent battle, some still appeared fresh.  
He looked frighteningly like Scarpaw! "I am Tigerstar! And we have called you here, as Scourge had said, to train yo u.  
I suppose you have heard of us?  
Tigerstar the betrayer and Scourge the... _scourge_?"

Darkpaw shook his head slowly.

"Well forget I said anything." Tigerstar said as he turned and trotted off. Darkpaw turned back to Scourge only to se e that he was walking off as well.

Suddenly, something gigantic landed heavily on his back! As he felt pinpricks of pain along his back he realized it m ust be Scourge, attacking him when his back was turned! He decided to use the move passed down from generations from Thun derClan. He went limp. Then, feeling his opponent begin to step off, he tried to whiplash his back up to knock off his op ponent. He failed miserably...

Scourge had stepped off, and had placed a heavy log on the small of his back instead. It went up about a mouselength before it plunged down again, causing searing pain to rush up his spine. In his pain-induced fury, he rolled and batted the log away with unsheathed claws. He stood panting, with Scourge watching, apparently amused.

"Ready for a fair fight?" Darkpaw called out, "But me fighting you isn't really fair anyway is it? Because you're so tired after hefting that log over here just to have me knock it off with ease!" he said sarcastically, still panting loud ly from the event.

Out of nowhere, he felt a tremor, and beside him, a misty shape of cat began to form. When it took shape and became t ranslucent.. then opaque, he saw that it was his brother. Scarpaw growled furiously and lunged at Tigerstar, "I thought I told you to stay out of my dreams!" After a swift fight, Scarpaw lay on the ground, with Tigerstarcalmly sitting on his back.

He said, "Okay, okay! I give up! Will you teach us?" Tigerstar stepped off and took his place beside Scourge.

"Of course..." they said in unison.

"Ungh," Darkpaw grunted as he was pawed to the floor for seventh time in a row.

"Hmph, maybe you're just a little time wasting kit," Scourge purred mockingly. "I'll just have to kill you then!" and with that he lunged at Darkpaw. He woke up just before he was sure that the scrawny, black cat would sink his teeth into Darkpaw's throat.

Darkpaw turned and saw Scarpaw moving wildly. _He must be having the same dream!_ Just then, Scarpaw caterwauled.

Scarpaw screamed as he felt Tigerstar's claws rake across his flanks, reopening the scars left by a fox at his birth. He yowled again when he suddenly had the appearance of falling. For a split second he looked down to see the island rapidly approaching. He watched the ground rush up to meet him, only for him to pass through it as if it wasn't there. He saw into the apprentice den for a split second before he seemingly landed on to his shaking, bloody body. Scarpaw opened his eyes to see Darkpaw, crouched and drenched in sweat, next to him, with blood pouring out of his wounds. _No..._ he thought, _ It's coming from_ my_ wounds!_ Then the pain came. It was enough for his body to shut down. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Barely breathing. Unconscious of all.

It was long before sunrise when Dawnfur first heard the yowls of pain, shattering the calm night silence like a hawk's piercing cry. Instinctively, her claws slid out and she charged out of the small sleep hollow that was shared by Gracepaw and into the main medicinecat den. She saw nothing. She then returned to the sleep hollow and awakened Gracepaw. They followed the direction of the caterwauling. Just before the yowling ended, they entered the apprentice den, to see Darkpaw bleeding, and Scarpaw bleeding his life out, but still breathing, thank StarClan. He was apparently in a coma.

They set to work, first carrying Scarpaw's body to the medicine den, with Darkpaw limping and slowly following behind. Trogweb and Cobweb were applied to stop the bleeding, and a poultice of Adder's Tongue and Cedar Leaf to prevent infection was applied painstakingly to every scratch, gash, and cut. Next, they each ate two or three poppy seeds to send them into a deep, healing sleep.

They would have some explaining to do in the morning.

Darkpaw slept through the night endering painful dreams of Scourge. In one Scourge turned into a dog and killed the entire clan. In another he turned into a giant cow and trampled all of StarClan. Then he turned into a twoleg and grabbed Scarpaw, Flamepelt, and Darkpaw, then threw them into the lake and drowned them, and that was only the first few minutes. It was going to be a long night.

If Scarpaw had been conscious, he would have been sure that his brother envied him. While Darkpaw struggled with his horrible nightmares, Scarpaw was trapped in a dreamless sleep. He felt as if he was swimming through black mud. Every movement had a resistance too great for him to fight. Even every breath was a struggle.

Suddenly a pressure began building within him. He realized he had been holding his breath. He was regaining consciousness. Cold. Wet. Sticky. These were all he registered around him. As he concentrated, he felt the hardness of the cave floor beneath him. The wetness was from the humid cave air and the poultice spread on his body. The cold came from the constant, faint draft in the Tunnels.

_Good_, he thought, _I'm alive... Now.. where am I?_ He focused on his sense of smell, instinctively attempting to open his mouth to breathe air over his scent glands, only to be rewarded with a jolt of pain. His nose would do well enough. Herbs. Darkpaw. Dawnfur. Gracepaw. Fear scent from Darkpaw... _He must be dreaming._ Dawnfur and Gracepaw as well. _They're clearly worried for our survival._ He was in the Medicine cat den.

Scarpaw suddenly realized that his eyes were still closed. He tried to open them, but they were sealed with mucus. He tried again. It was to no avail. He tried a final time and saw a sliver of light, crisscrossed with a spiderweb structure of exposed roots. The light was coming from a hole in the base of the Great Willow. This was the above-ground entrance to the medicine cat den. He pried apart his eyelids with as much force as he could without using his paws. Finally, they were open. He carefully and slowly rose to his feet, shaking and stumbling.

Dawnfur rushed over and meowed sternly, "No! You have to stay off your feet and get some sleep, Scarpaw!" He groaned and sat back down. "As soon as your ready, you're going to explain whatever happened last night to Flamepelt. Or, I should say, Flamestar! She's going to have her leader ceremony tonight during the full moon at the Skypool."

Beside him, he saw Darkpaw begin to stir. He felt a wave of pain as he remembered the previous night. Both emotionally and physically. Floating Icepaw away on the Underlake. And the battle with Tigerstar and Scourge. He was glad Darkpaw was awakening. They would need to discuss what had occurred.

In private.


End file.
